Organization Rebirth
by Lt.Henry08
Summary: After the destruction of Organization 13 the universe has known relative peace for 12 years. In those 12 years a new one has risen from the ashes of the old more powerful than ever. They have learned from past mistakes, but are they ready for conflict? AU
1. Beginning in Darkness

Okay, before any of you try to write this off as an attempt by me to insert myself into Kingdom Hearts by making myself and friends characters, I have a reason. Because I know all of these character's "others" in real life I believe it will help me write their thoughts more efficiently. Yes, I made myself a character but in no way does that entail he is the most powerful, or the most "attractive" he is merely an emulationof my personal attitudes and features, mixed in with lore from my ancestry (think Transylvanianand you'll get the picture). I really hope you as the reader enjoy this story because I am literally pouring my heart and soul into this final venture. I am having a blast writing this, it's a real joy writing action sequences. But if it does not work out this time, I will not be writing any more stories in this category with this genre.

Happy Reading One and All,  
Lt. Henry 08

* * *

Chapter 1: Beginning in Darkness

He took a deep breath and the tightness in his lungs returned once again. With an exhale the pent up air inside flew out and created a cloud of mist from the cold air. He shivered slightly and blew into his hands, desperately trying to warm them. This infernal weather was beginning to annoy him to the highest degree. No matter what the Superior said, he just couldn't find a reason for staying on this world for so long. Sure some of the newer recruits weren't ready for missions yet, but he yearned for them. He supposed it was the primal anger that grew inside of him everyday, a reminder of the destructive element that was bestowed upon him.

A warp pierced the serene background and he turned to greet the newcomer, a fellow Organization member.

"How long are you going to stand out here?" The member asked quietly.

He smiled underneath the cover of his hood. "As long as it takes to control the beast inside me."

"And what if you never control it?"

"Then the beast will control me." He stated. "I don't want that to happen so I'll keep trying."

The member walked closer towards the balcony and lowered the hood on their jacket.

"I won't let you get taken over either. I'll help you through the struggle."

He smiled again, and lowered his own hood. "Thank you, Ketax."

She shrugged her shoulders, "Don't mention it, Terxep. Just take care of yourself and don't stay out here too long, OK?"

He nodded and watched as she walked a little ways off from him. Then she turned and smiled again.

"Oh, before I forget, Boss wants you to meet him in the briefing room. Maybe it's a mission." She winked and warped off.

Terxep sighed, and warped off himself, hoping that it was in fact a mission that he would be getting.

Xelax stared straight ahead at the 13th member. It's not that he disliked the new recruit, he just didn't trust him as much as he should. No. 13's aura struck him as unusual the moment they met and since then he watched him. The new recruit patiently waited as they both waited for No. 5 to arrive. The aforementioned member soon after warped in with his hood up. He curtly nodded to both the Superior and No. 13.

"So," He started, "Did you call me to give a mission?"

The silver haired Superior nodded, "Yes. I am sending you and Xavirst on a scouting mission in Port Royal to assess the chances of gaining a Nobody from any of the people there. Terxep, you are also to train Xavirst in hand-to-hand combat until he can find his own weapon."

Terxep groaned as he realized the only reason he got this mission was because of the thick leather bands he wore around his hands and knuckles. They were his unique way of dispatching foes close range with brutal efficiency, as each knuckle held a sharp metal tip on it.

"You don't have a weapon yet, No. 13?" He asked.

The new member shook his head, causing the long black hair to shake all around. "I haven't gotten the opportunity to call on one yet."

Terxep slapped his head in frustration. All these new recruits take the Boss too seriously. "What makes you think I ever got the opportunity?"

The member shrugged his shoulders.

"Well I didn't like how No. 3 was treating me so I challenged him to a fight and as I was desperately trying to evade his slices I called on my bow."

"Please don't repeat the story again, No. 5." Xelax said, becoming frustrated himself.

"Fine, _Superior_. Any other information you would like to give me?"

Xelax nodded, "Do not, under any circumstances initiate a fight with any denizen of that world. I know what your temper is like, Terxep, so keep it in check. I want both of you out of this castle in another hour."

He handed some papers to Terxep who put them into a pocket on his cloak then each of the three warped off to separate locations.

* * *

"Boo."

The sudden intrusion by the Beast of the Nobodies caused Xavirst to jump slightly, before glaring at his superior. The man's brown hair was swept back off his face and gave it a feral look. His slightly pointed ears protruded from the sides of his head.

"C'mon newbie. I want to get on here as quickly as possible before Xelax starts getting on my ass." Terxep motioned with his hand for Xavirst to follow, then with another wave created a larger portal in which he stepped in reluctantly.

The cool air of the warp tunnel brushed against his exposed skin causing him to flinch involuntarily. Even after a month of practicing teleporting the sensation still unnerved him. Darkness called out to Xavirst, enveloping itself around his body pulling him in, until he was completely immersed in it. A curious sensation crept upon his skin as an unearthly light permeated the darkness, dispelling it completely and depositing him onto hard soil.

"What was that all about?" Terxep exclaimed on seeing Xavirst. "I've never seen someone warp like that before. It was like you were traveling in between light and darkness."

Xavirst shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know, that's never happened before. It felt like light was battling the darkness in dominance over my soul."

"Well whatever the case is, just don't do that around Xelax, he'd probably pitch a fit. In fact, just forget it happened, it's easier." Terxep said after contemplating the situation for a second. Then, after another moment snapped his fingers and was completely immersed in darkness.

Xavirst became worried for a moment, he believed No. 5 had abandoned him until the faint snapping noise was heard through the darkness. Terxepnow stood clothed in pirate-like fatigues, complete with a bandanna around his head, and a billowy shirt over leather knickers.

"What is that?" Xavirst asked, partially out of genuine curiosity, the other part out of sheer amusement.

"To fit in of course," Terxep replied impatiently, then called over his shoulder, "You might want to do the same. Your hair makes you stick out like a sore thumb."

The No. 13 had to admit, his hair wasn't exactly common. His black hair hung down in front of one eye with parts sticking up in the back. Xavirst quickly snapped his fingers in the same manner and was soon bathed in a gray like matter, so unlike Terxep's. When the matter dissipated, he found himself clothed in a white tunic with a black leather vest over top. He grimaced slightly at the discomfort of wearing black chaps, but shrugged it off as his boots were quite comfortable. He also found that his hair was pulled back into a tie and loose strands hung around his face.

After a few minutes of walking, they finally made into the town called Tortuga, the supposed Pirate town. None of the locals really gave a hoot they were there though. Most of them were too busy getting drunk or chasing prostitutes to even care that they were new. Terxep made a face in disgust, every single one of these humans to him were too weak to even make a lowly Soldier Heartless.

"None of these people are even worthy to serve beneath a Dusk. Let's go to another town." He whispered to his companion, who nodded in agreement.

"One problem though, No. 5."

"What's that, newbie?" The Beast asked quietly

"We don't know where any of the other towns are. We'll have to sail on a ship." Xavirst stated matter-of-factly.

"Then we'll just have to commandeer one then, eh?" Terxep said with a laugh and an adventurous glint in his eyes.

As they made their way to the wharf, they both realized that neither of the two had any money whatsoever. It was quite justified; however, examining the fact that both 'men' were Nobodies, whom have no need for money. They also realized that with their vast power they would easily be able to over power a vessel to take for themselves.

* * *

Xavirst jumped down from a crow's nest on the mast, the wind whipping across his cheeks. Terxep leaned over the helm and peered into the vast ocean. He thought he something towards the south west end, so he quickly turned the wheel over and made sail towards the glint of an object. A tremor rippled through the otherwise calm water and Xavirst made his way to the bow of the ship to try and spot anything under the water. Suddenly a large tentacle shot up out of the water and crashed in front of the ship, causing a wave to appear. Terxepquickly used his strength to steer the ship so it spearheaded the wave. Water splashed all around, engulfing the deck in ocean spray.

"Man the wheel Xavirst, I'm going to try to find the beastie." In a flash, No.5's face changed to a more wolf-like appearance as his face elongated and his hair stuck out in every direction. His trademark cestas, leather bound bands containing sharp ½ inch spikes, appeared on his knuckles. He gave a quick grin to Xavirst then jumped over board into the ocean disappearing among the frothy waters.

_Dammit, where the hell did he go to?_He thought wildly as the choppy waters threatened to overturn the ship. He struggled to keep the ship in line, but felt his strengthdwindling against the powerful ocean currents. Another tremor was felt beneaththe water as the tentacles from the creature surfaced again, this time with a drenched Terxep furiously clinging onto it. He let out a loud battle cry as he sunk his fangs into the meaty flesh of the tentacles.

"Don't worry about the ship now Xavirst! This suckers goin' down!" The half-beast man shouted over the roar of the waves. Suddenly another tentacle ripped out of the water, smacking Terxepfull on into the awaiting maw of the creature beneath.

Panic flooded Xavirst's senses as he rushed over to peer into the water. The black whirlpool offered no solace to his panicked state. Tentacles shot up again whirling back and forth with a bewildered Terxep in their midst. The Organization member had long since gave up his beast form, and his cestas were nowhere to be seen. It was clear he was fighting for his life, or whatever remained of it, now. Without thinking Xavirst jumped off the deck and plunged into the murky waters as another tentacle rained destruction down upon the ship.

* * *

Jnox blinked tiredly at the computer monitor that was now furiously displaying data that only his mind could read. It shocked him out of his reverie of sleep and awoke in him a sense of perverse joy as his goal was almost ready to be achieved. A picture of a key appeared with a sequence code next to it. He quickly punched in some numbers and a moment later was treated to a galaxy wide map pinpointing the locations of the known Keywielders. The world of Destiny Islands had three separate blips, one for Sora, another for Riku, and a third for the Princess of Heart, Kairi. He shifted his gaze to the Disney Castle, all was as it should be there as well. Only one blip was on screen, which was reserved for King Mickey. Jnox sighed, another false alarm at finding a new keyblade master. He was about to shut the map down when he spotted something from the corner of his eye.

A large blip appeared over Twilight Town, and another over Radiant Garden. While he couldn't be certain, this finding either indicated there were now two Keyblade wielders loose upon the world, or his computer could not simply pinpoint its location. In any case, he hastened to contact Xelax on his findings.

The intercom at Xelax'sroom buzzed withexcitement, alerting the Superior. He reached out with a gloved hand and flicked a switch on.

"Yes?" He questioned into the device, unsure who would be contacting him.

"It's Jnox. You had better come down to the Computer Lab. I think you'll find this interesting."

With no further delay Xelax set off for the Lab eager to know what knowledge Jnox had found.

* * *

It's not meant to be as a cliffhanger, the last part, just an introduction into the next chapter. Speaking of which, I hope to have that one out by the end of December.

Here's some pronunciations of these names, because I know their probably hard to pronounce  
Terxep- Terr-zep  
Ketax- Kay-tacks  
Xelax- Zay-lacks  
Xavirst- Zay-vurst  
Jnox- think 'Knocks'


	2. The Discovery

Everything was a blur to him. Like something from a dream. He could vaguely piece together exactly how he was saved from the fate of lying within the belly of a sea beast for eternity. He supposed that he should thank the new member, but he was nowhere to be seen. In the calm nature that permeated the atmosphere, Terxep tried fervently to remember the past hours.

_The slimy tentacle of the Krakken was tightening as it slithered around his body. He spluttered as ooze slipped its way into his mouth, causing him to choke. It tightened suddenly, and he plunged into the murky depths, hardly able to take a breath. Terxep fought to keep oxygen within his bloodstream, but the seconds drug on and his lungs were begging for air. He struggled futilely against the stronger creature._

_His feral nature kicked in once blood flowed through the ocean currents. The once tightening grip of the tentacle relaxed and he found it possible to escape. He surfaced with a loud gush and took in as much air as was possible. He looked wildly around, finally seeing the beak of the Krakken lifted out of the water chasing a black object falling from the sky. He tried to scream out, to tell the foolish member that his death was imminent, but his voice was suddenly hoarse. A light flashed brightly through the now dim sky._

_A great crash was heard and Terxep was swallowed up by a wave created from the impact. He glanced downward into the ocean and beheld a site so eerie his mind decided instantly it was but a hallucination. No matter it was the truth, the Krakken of myth and legend was dead by the swordsmanship of an Organization member. A rope splashed into the water, after a few minutes of struggling Terxep finally collapsed upon the deck. _

_Xavirst rushed over, a strange key like weapon in hand, to see his superior to safety. Terxep finally realized his last thoughts were of disbelief that the legendary Keyblade was there in front of his barely conscious form. _

"I see your up."

Xavirst stood in the doorway of Terxep's quarter, or whichever place he was currently in. The now Keywielder of the Organization held a cup with a steaming liquid inside of it, what it was Terxep could not tell. He tried to sit up but a searing pain ripped through his side. _Damned magical beasts_ he thought, _they're the only things that can actually hurt us aside from the Heartless and the Keyblade_. The thought of that peculiar weapon triggered Terxep's memory and he was soon bombarding the poor member with a seemingly endless amount of questions.

Most of them were answered with a short 'no' as Xavirst had just acquired his weapon and knew nothing about the practice.

"The Krakken is really dead then eh?" Terxep asked, although his memory was usually always right. No need for reassurance.

The younger member nodded in assurance, "The heartless it produced is strangely identical, however, so I would want to stay out of the waters for the time."

Perplexity struck him like a hammer on the head, "You mean to say you piloted that ship all the way to land?"

"It really wasn't that hard, considering I only transported us and a rowboat to an offshore location to not give rise to suspicion." He said

"B-but I can't even do that!" Terxep sputtered out, after drinking a sip of Xavirst's concoction. "To be able to warp two people and another object to a location that you have never been to is a feat within itself."

"Really? I was under the impression you could all do that."

"Yes really," Despite the pain lancing across his side Terxep fought to stand up. He roughly grabbed the younger member by the collar. "Exactly who the hell are you?" He growled, his fangs inching downwards.

Xavirst cast his glance downward, "I don't know."

Terxep ran a hand through his hair, "Well, you've certainly made your situation more difficult. Our mission is over I suppose. Come on, let's get back to the castle."

"What's going to happen now? Boss is going to find out I'm different from you all."

He shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly, "Eh, you'll probably be experimented on. . ." The spiky haired member flashed a toothy grin. "Or you know, they could just kill you on the spot then experiment." With a wink he was gone from the member's sight and left him alone.

"I really hate it when he does that." Xavirst sighed as he got up to warp as well. Suddenly his knees felt weak and in a second he was convulsing on the ground. Spasms ripped across his back and abdomen as his body curled into a ball.

_Keyblade Wielder....It is you who can avert the impending crisis._

The pain subsided and he looked around wildly. No one. Not a single soul in sight. He shrugged the experience off as mere trickery of his already bewildered mind.

He wiped the thought clean of his mind as he felt the cooling sensation of being bathed in white light as he allowed his body to be warped. The curious sensation came to a peak as he felt himself dumped upon the cold white tile of the castle.

"You did what!?" A scream echoed through the castle, followed by a loud crash. Upon further inspection one would find two humans backed against a wall with a third standing by a bookcase staring at a now raving fourth. The latter's blood vessels threatened to pop from the large amount of stress, but showed no sign of stopping.

One of the two backed against the wall walked forward, his hands stretched out before him. "Now, now, boss. You have to understand, the thing attacked us first." He crooned with a soothing tone, desperately trying to ease the tension.

The boss whirled around, "Do you have any idea what kind of damage you may have now caused that world by releasing a Heartless upon it? How could you be so thick-headed No. 5?

The second human spoke up. "Well, in his defense, he didn't know." No. 5 slapped his forehead in frustration. Certainly the boss did not need to know a senior member was almost beaten by a mere mortal creature.

"What do you mean by this, No. 13?" The Superior scratched at the stubble on his chin. His hardened ice blue eyes met the youngest member's brown ones with a harsh stare. No. 5 also gave a furtive glance to his inferior.

"Um...it was my fault the Heartless got away Superior." He shrugged his shoulders, casting his glance aside. "I got knocked unconscious because I tried to help. No. 5 had to come in and save me. By the time he pulled me out of the water, the creature was already gone. I was the only one that saw it become a Heartless."

"And how exactly did it become one? You still didn't answer that question."

No. 5 nodded his head, "When I went to save him I unleashed the beast. I think I may have killed it trying to reach No. 13."

The Superior seemed satisfied with their tale. "Very well then, I should have known you would unleash that dreadful beast of yours, Terxep. Try to control it next time. You're dismissed."

Terxep's teeth clenched in anger as he warped out of the room, along with Xavirst, leaving the silver haired leader to himself.

He lazily rested his hand upon a button on his desk. "Jnox," he spoke wearily into the box behind it. "If you would, please come to my office right away. I'm afraid there is a situation here old friend."

"What makes you say that, Xelax?" A voice rang out from behind him, causing the normally stoic leader to leap in his seat.

"Don't do that Jnox." He said, adjusting himself in his seat once again. "Check the scanners. I think there is a Keyblade wielder upon this Organization once again. How dreadful fate has been to beings with no stake."

Jnox warped off with Xelax following close behind. This information was too important to only have Jnox review. In the laboratory, strikingly similar to Ansem the Wise's twelve years prior, the two senior members huddled around a computer screen as data upon data flew across at rapid pace. After a while, the data settled down and rested upon a single file.

"Please don't tell me that's what I think it is." Xelax bemoaned loudly upon seeing the information with his own eyes.

Jnox cast his worried eyes towards his friend, "I'm afraid so. This is what we were warned about."


	3. Secrecy

Just a quick note: no, I haven't given up writing. I will continue to write as much as possible. So for now please enjoy this new chapter and the chapter i posted to my other story: _The Assassin's Handbook_. Thanks!

* * *

"_Keywielder found: Thirteenth member, codenamed Xavirst, has obtained the Twilight Key once owned by the former Organization member: Roxas." _

For a moment the two men stared blankly at the screen, both not willing to believe the computer. It had been 4 years since they had started the new Organization and 5 years since they discovered the documents left behind by the previous Organization. The documents warned of the danger of having a keywielder in the ranks, but also warned of fractioning the Organization into two different places. But this, this presented an entirely different scenario.

"So now what, Xelax?" Jnox asked worriedly. His scarred face, incapable of frowning, told everything through his glistening blue eyes.

Xelax ran a hand through his hair and sighed, "I do not know. We cannot tell the rest of our group for that will cause panic. Perhaps we shall wait out this threat for the time being, and maybe Xavirst will leave on his own accord. Then if all else fails, we will kill him."

"But Xelax, that could take years and that risks everything we've done so far. Isn't there a different possibility?"

"I am afraid not, old friend. This is for the best."

Jnox shook his head in disbelief, "I hope you know what you're doing, Superior. Not just for the good of the Organization, but your own soul as well."

Xelax shrugged his comrade's accusation off, "If I was worried about my soul, I would be searching for Kingdom Hearts right now. The day for recovering our lost hearts is over." Xelax now stood and looked his second-in-command in the eye. "My friend, you have stood beside me for many years now, please trust me on this decision."

Jnox shrugged, "Alright Xelax. I'll try my best to keep this plan of yours in action." No. 2 warped off without another word, leaving the Superior to brood by himself.

Alone. It seemed that was what the Superior was anymore. Now more than ever he felt the crushing feeling of loneliness. Even his second-in-command doubted his judgment.

Xelax walked to the glass behind his desk, staring bleakly into the cityscape. The lights emanating from the buildings flickered, as if they were threatened by the surrounding darkness. He drew closed the curtains in disgust. How tired he was of the constant darkness eclipsing everything around it. How he wished to be free from this pathetic existence! But he knew deep down that never again could he feel like he had before. No amount of hearts could ever fix things.

Silently he left his office and made his way down to the training grounds. Somehow, he needed to clear his head and think about the best course of action for the Organization.

Terxep emptied his pockets of all its contents, an exercise unnecessary, but one that allowed the beast to pour over his thoughts. Usually he engaged in this activity alone, this time however, he had company. Namely company that he enjoyed more than any other member. Ketax.

"Do you always do this?" She asked softly, watching as he took his twin cestas from inside his jacket.

"Yeah. I find a lot of things on my mission. I guess I have a knack for gaining mementos." Terxep reached into another of his many pockets and produced a locket, tarnished but of obvious value. He threw it to Ketax, who examined it with curiosity. "I found that in Port Royal. I figured you might like it."

"I appreciate it, Terxep. Thank you." She held it out admiring its craftsmanship. Then she noticed a latch on the top of the locket. Upon opening it, a melody was heard playing a soft, almost mournful tune. Ketax smiled, "It's lovely."

Terxep returned her smile, "Well, I've finished, mind joining me to talk with Xinck? I guess he and Xederk came up with something new I could attach to my cestas."

Ketax nodded and lifted her hand to summon a portal of darkness. Terxep shot his hand out, gently lowering her own. "Let's just walk. I'm not a big fan of teleporting."

She looked at him thoughtfully, who would have known that the Beast of the Nobodies detested the darkness so. It seemed like he had a change of heart since coming back from the mission with No. 13.

Their footsteps echoed behind them as they made their way down the stark white hallways. Both had fallen silent and in an attempt to preoccupy himself, Terxep had taken to fixing his cestas, now back on his hands.

"How does it feel?" Ketax asked suddenly, all of her attention focused solely on Terxep's knuckles.

Terxep smiled in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"What does it feel like to kill with your bare hands?"

Terxep thought for a moment, "Well, it is only Heartless that I kill."

Ketax shrugged, "They were still human at one time. You kill them close up."

He grasped her arm, stopping them in the middle of a hallway. His brown eyes stared back into her green hazel eyes begging for understanding. "If you must know, I close my eyes so I can't see the carnage I'm unleashing."

Her eyes widened for a moment, then softened. "I think you may have a heart after all." She said before continuing to walk without him.

Terxep called after her, "Wait, what do you mean I have a heart?"

"I don't know you tell me. I'm sure you can find the answer somehow. I'll talk to you later, thanks for the walk Terxep." She winked at him, then warped off leaving Terxep dumbfounded.

What did she mean? He thought as he rounded a corner and opened the door to Xinck's quarters. He shook it off as he greeted his two comrades. That was a thought for another time. Besides he very well knew that Xederk was something of a telepath.

"So what do you have for me?" He asked, causing both to jump. Terxep laughed as he helped his two friends up.

"Hey Terxep, we just finished actually." Xederk said after brushing himself off.

"And thanks for the little notice." Xinck added with disdain.

Terxep smiled sheepishly, "Sorry I meant to tell you sooner, but I was---."

"Distracted by Ketax." They both chimed in unison, causing Terxep to growl in annoyance.

"OK, OK," Xinck said through his laughter as he turned to a desk opposite them. He pulled out a drawer and produced a new pair of cestas, these with thicker black bands and a strange metal attached to each knuckle.

"Alright, so what's the deal with these?" Terxep asked, taking off his own cestas and fitting the new ones over his hands.

"Well, for one I handcrafted the metal from a twilight shard alloy, adding in some mystery goo I found on my last mission. This gives the metal the added property of staying on your hands when you call upon your bow." Xederk said with a smile, clearly pleased with his creation.

"But why did you make something for me using mystery goo? You're supposed to deposit that in the archives."

"We knew that you had a disadvantage using two different weapons, so this was our way of helping one of the Organization's best fighters become a little better." Xinck leaned a little closer to Terxep and added with a whisper, "Besides you're going to need these in the coming days."

Terxep rubbed his head in frustration, "What are you two planning now?" Xederk and Xinck were the only two Terxep had bothered telling about the incident at Port Royal. Since then, the two had spent the day supposedly formulating a plan of action independent of whatever Xelax was deciding.

"Oh nothing," They both said in unison once again.

"Just keep Ketax out of it, alright?" Terxep turned to leave and had his hand on the door, before turning his head. "Thanks for the new weapon though, guys. I'm sure it'll come in handy."

Terxep left, leaving the two schemers in the room alone once more.

"Well what do you think?" Xederk asked once he was sure Terxep was gone.

"He'll be in. Once Xelax tells me what he's planning, I can use that to get him on our side." Xinck replied nonchalantly.

"Just don't do something to make him go rogue. We need him."

"It seems our entire Organization is going to hang on Terxep." Xinck said.

"I don't think so. He might be important, but I can tell Terxep just wants to be left alone."

The two brooded over this fact for a while. Eventually coming to the decision that the Beast of the Nobodies was going to be instrumental in furthering their plans, but was still a small player in Xelax's schemes.

* * *

Hopefully I haven't crushed all possibility of having some fanbase. Well, as of now I do believe I've introduced 7 of the 13 Organization member. Here's a rundown plus some pronunciations.

No. 1 – Xelax  
No. 2 – Jnox  
No. ? - Xinck (Zinc)  
No.? - Xederk (Zedirk)  
No.5 – Terxep  
No. ? - Ketax  
No. 13 – Xavirst

Also I'd like to run maybe a contest or something to see who can guess the real names of these characters. I also forgot to mention last chapter that the origin of the cesta is Roman, they used them basically like brass knuckles except they were hard leather bands with sharp metal points on them. They were also used without the points as boxing gloves. Or maybe I did mention that, I don't know I can't remember :).


	4. Soul Dive

Sorry for the long delay! Well finally there's going to be some real progression going on in this chapter. It also switches point of views a little bit. Just be aware. Happy reading :).

* * *

It had been days since Xavirst's first, and seemingly final, mission. While both he and Terxep mutually agreed to not share exact details with Superior, it seemed as though Xelax already knew what happened. Of course, Xavirst himself did not know exactly what had occurred, or why it was such a big deal that he now wielded a Keyblade.

Frustrated, he tried to talk to the Superior about what had happened, but as it was, only Jnox remained in the castle. All of the other members were out on missions, including No. 12, Naxcon, who Xavirst was told wasn't trusted with missions that often. So that left Xavirst wondering whether his lack of assigned missions was merely because of a lack of trust or experience, or if there was a deeper underlying cause.

To Xavirst, any leader that was afraid of a single weapon didn't deserve to be in charge at all. It was a weakness, and while Xavirst was a "neophyte," he felt there were certain things a leader should do. He got up from the chair he had been sitting in. Now that no other member besides Jnox was in, he wanted to take this opportunity to train his own skills in wielding the Keyblade.

As he took a step, he could feel a peculiar sensation creeping over his feet. A pool of darkness had appeared below him, slowly pulling him down. Xavirst tried taking another step, and was met with resistance. Now panicking, Xavirst tried running out of the pool, only to be completely swallowed by the darkness.

A white light, slightly foggy from being eclipsed by surrounding darkness, casted a feeble illumination onto the unconscious form of Xavirst. Slowly, as if called by an unheard force, Xavirst stirred. He now realized he was laying on a stained glass platform, with an image of an vaguely familiar person. Xavirst sat himself up and looked around. All around him was darkness, save for a small platform in front of him.

Curiosity overtook him as he made his way over to inspect exactly what the platform was. On the stone platform was a Keyblade, one so unlike the Keyblade Xavirst had first called upon. The blade itself was crafted from a dark obsidian with silver tendrils spreading from it, weaving in and out of the obsidian shaft. The hilt of the blade was a bright gold, with white wings guarding the grip.

Xavirst was fascinated by the Keyblade and strode to the platform to pick it up, crossing over the stained glass picture of a young boy with brown hair. His hand reached out to grasp the blade only to be repelled by an unseen force.

_Before you claim the Keyblade of Twilight as your own you must be sure._

Xavirst looked around wildly, searching for a source to the voice he was hearing.

_You cannot see the truth, yet it is in front of you. _

"What are you talking about?!" Xavirst yelled.

_There is much to know, but so little time to find it. Are you ready to accept your destiny, Xavirst?_

He was now utterly bewildered, "Who are you?"

_It is who you are that matters now, chosen Wielder. Your destiny is a dangerous path. Split in two: One to embody the Darkness of the world. Another pledging loyalty to the Light. Could you be the catalyst? You hold the Twilight Key, you are the Changer of Fates. You are the one who holds unlimited potential. Cast off the Light to embrace Darkness, or choose the Light over Darkness. You can decide._

"I don't want this!" Xavirst yelled, shaking his fist in the air. "I didn't choose to do anything! This blasted Keyblade chose me!"

_The Fate of the universe is in your hands._

Xavirst was now able to lift the Keyblade off of the pedestal, admiring its brilliant sheen in the decadent light. Dusk's Beginning. The name popped into his head, and described the weapon well enough. That was how he would walk. Close to the Darkness, for he was already borne into it, but close enough to the Light to traverse the universe.

_So you have chosen to walk the Darkness , Fate looks upon you at all times. Live well, Twilight Key._

"No, you're wrong. I chose the Twilight path with the Dusk. I will remain in the Darkness, but walk along the Light."

There was no answer this time. The voice had now faded, along with most of the dusty light. Xavirst looked around as his eyes adjusted to the lowered light. All around him was darkness, and nothing below him save for the stained glass platform he was standing on. A dark pool formed on the platform and grew with every passing second. It reminded Xavirst of a Portal to Darkness, but also of the thing that swallowed him up to here. The pool soon covered the entire platform, completely covering Xavirst's boots. This time, instead of being pulled in, a dark figure arose from the Darkness covered in black garments with piercing yellow eyes.

Xavirst watched in horror as the figure stood to its full height, a good twenty feet above him. Four muscled arms, with dark tendrils flowing out, protruded from its shoulders. In the middle of its torso was a giant, heart-shaped hole. Its yellow eyes narrowed on noticing Xavirst, who took a few nervous steps back.

_Do not be afraid. You who have no heart cannot be hurt._

Xavirst hefted his Keyblade in his hand, preparing for the onslaught. Instinctively, as if the Keyblade was acting of its own accord, he blocked each of the dark orbs the Heartless had launched at him. He charged forward, dodging and blocking the snapping tendrils from its forearms.

One of the tendrils snapped out from underneath his feet, sending Xavirst sprawling into the ground. He rolled over in pain, just in time to see a massive fist slamming towards him. He somersaulted backwards, barely missing the impact but was knocked on his back from the shock wave. Xavirst rubbed his head in pain. He needed a new strategy.

The fist was still stuck inside the platform from the force of its impact. Xavirst sprang up onto his feet, and brandishing his Keyblade in the air cast Curaga. Immediately he felt the spell working through his body. His head no longer hurt, and his leg was not bleeding. He ran up the creature's arm, his Keyblade behind him. The Heartless' right arm grabbed him, and he was once again pinned. It was now bringing its upper arm down upon its own fist, trying to crush Xavirst in its grasp.

The opening was now there. Xavirst slammed the sharp part of his Keyblade into the hand that was holding him, allowing him to free fall towards the ground. At the same moment, the creature's upper hand connected with the lower, buying him some time. He flipped back onto the pinned arm, and raced up again. This time he launched himself onto the left upper arm. This time Xavirst timed it and just as the lower right arm came up hit him off, he launched into the air once more. Quickly he threw his Keyblade like a spear, pinning the lower right to the upper left.

On his descent down, the upper left arm smacked him down into the ground. Xavirst's head was now bleeding from the impact. As he sat up, the hand came down again, trying to crush him. He tried rolling out of the way, but was too slow. He was sent flying towards the edge of the platform. The thirteenth member needed a weapon, but the only one he had was currently stuck through two of the Heartless' arms. The remaining arm was now pulling the arm in the ground free. He was running out of time.

He remembered that he now had an elemental power at his disposal as well, but what would it do. The creature was now charging at him, all four of its hands free, and his Keyblade lying on the ground across the platform. Xavirst summoned all of his remaining energy and envisioned a burst of light incinerating the creature.

An orange light erupted from his body the moment he finished his thought. It engulfed the Heartless, dissipating it with its force. Suddenly, Xavirst heard a crack. He looked down and the platform was now shattering below his feet. A sinking feeling formed in his stomach as he plummeted through the platform to the dark abyss below. All at once he saw the Heartless reform itself beneath him, its arms spread to crush him. He tried firing off any spell he knew, including his element, but nothing seemed to faze the Heartless.

Its arms engulfed his body and Xavirst's world went black.

* * *

It had been 12 long years since he had last saved the universe from certain destruction. 12 years since that last letter from King Mickey warning of a continued threat by the Darkness. Donald and Goofy had both been to visit the Islands since then, but never to call him for another galaxy spanning adventure. In those years he had gotten a steady job with Riku as sword fighting teachers to the younger children of Destiny Islands. With the money he received from his job, he had even bought an engagement ring for Kairi. The two of them had been going steady for quite some time now, but he always held off on the question because of a lack of money. And tonight was finally going to be the night, he thought as he absently fingered a communicator given to him and Riku about 5 years ago by Leon.

In case of emergency, he and Riku would be alerted immediately and be prepared for anything. So far nothing had come up, but he kept it on him at all times.

"A drink perhaps?" A voice said from behind Sora.

"Just a water. Thank you." The waiter walked off with the order, leaving Sora alone once more. He had been here just under 10 minutes waiting for Kairi to arrive from work, but it had seemed like an eternity.

Finally she came walking in with a beautiful silk gown on. Her hair had grown in the past years, but tonight it was swept back into a bun. Her purple eyes were now locked on his blue. She smiled at the sight of him, probably because of how ridiculous he looked in a suit.

He got up to help her into a seat, just like his mother told him to do. Then he sat down as well and stared at her as she started laughing.

"What?" He demanded with a smile.

Kairi stifled a laugh, "What on earth did you do to your hair?"

Sora shifted in embarrassment. In an attempt to look proper he had tried to tame his usually spiky hair back against his head. "I thought it would look proper."

She stifled another laugh, "Oh Sora, you didn't have to do all this."

"Of course I did, it's our anniversary, I wanted to treat you special. Now how about something to eat?"

For what seemed like hours the two talked about everything. They were totally immersed in their own world, neither noticed the loud whirring coming from the communicator now tucked inside Sora's pocket. It neared the end of their meal when Sora decided it was finally time.

He dropped to one knee, taking Kairi's hand in his. He confidently looked her straight in the eyes as his free hand went into his pocket to grab the ring.

"Kairi, I've known you since that fateful day you appeared on Destiny Islands. Since then I've been in love with you, even though it took two universe spanning adventures and almost losing you twice, to realize it." Both he and Kairi laughed at the memory. "I've wanted to say this for some time, but I wanted to make sure it would be perfect. Kairi, will you ma---."

The words never came out of his mouth as a crash was heard over the restaurant. Moments later, a gummi ship blew through the ceiling, hovering just above where Kairi and Sora were. Donald, Goofy and Riku's heads peered out from the cockpit.

"Sora! There you are!" Donald screeched over the intercom. "We've been looking everywhere for you!"

"What's going on?" Sora demanded. He had been so close!

"We have to get to the Castle right away! King Mickey needs you." The duck yelled.

A set of stairs descended from the underside of the ship, allowing Sora and Kairi to board.

"Hold on a sec, Kairi."

Sora raced back down the stairs and straight to where the manager of the restaurant was standing, in utter shock at what had happened. Sora thrust a couple of bills into the manager's hand.

"Sorry about all this! Hope this covers my meal." Sora said with a embarrassed smile. "I'll help you fix this place when I get back. See ya, Wakka!"

Before Sora's childhood friend could say another word, the spiky haired Keyblade master had gone onto the ship and sped off.

"Unbelievable." Wakka muttered, looking up at the gaping hole in his restaurant's roof.

"What's all this about?" Kairi asked once they were on the course to Disney Castle.

Goofy stepped in to answer her question, as Donald was currently piloting the ship. "The King says the Organization is back, hyuck."

Sora paused his pestering Donald to fly the ship. "What are you talking about? Riku and I defeated the Organization 12 years ago!"

"This is a new one." Donald stated, still looking straight ahead into space.

"Yup, this one has all new members and a new Soperir." Goofy said.

"Superior!" Donald yelled.

Goofy laughed, "Oh yeah, 'Superior'."

"Two members were spotted in Radiant Garden about two hours ago. Leon let me know through the communicators. Didn't you hear yours going off, or were you two too busy?" Riku said, smirking at Sora's frown.

"Well, sorry for not paying attention to it every day, it has been 5 years since we got them."

"Didn't you have it in your hand when I came in?" Kairi asked.

"Well, no, er...yes. But that's beside the point!" Sora exclaimed.

All the occupants aboard the ship laughed, even though silently they all knew the long road ahead of them. The Keyblade Wielders were now officially out of retirement, ready for any threat the new Organization could throw at them.

"You did what?!"

Xelax's voice caused a mini-tremor as he was interrogating No's 12 and 9. The red-haired no. 12 did not looked the least bit concerned that his Superior was now close to killing him.

"You do realize you may have alerted the Keyblade masters to our presence!" Xelax seethed.

"Well, just Naxcon. I was on a completely different part of the city doing my job." No. 9 replied, throwing Naxcon a cheeky grin before warping off.

"Do you have anything to say for yourself, No. 12?"

"Alright, alright I admit starting the fire probably wasn't my smartest decision. It got my job done though. How was I supposed to know that after 12 years that committee was still looking out for 'dark, cloaked figures'?"

"Naxcon, in any time frame that's shifty. Why didn't you change attire?"

"Well, I'm more intimidating in the cloak."

The Superior smacked his head in frustration. "Very well, I'll deal with this myself. Your dismissed."

"So does this mean my mission is completed, boss?" No. 12 asked.

"Yes," Xelax replied impatiently. "It is. Now just please leave."

Naxcon gave a thumbs up before warping off, leaving Xelax alone.

_Great,_ he thought to himself, _we'll surely have the Keyblade wielders on our tail now. Maybe I should use Xavirst to my advantage._

_"Sir," _Jnox's voice buzzed through the intercom. "_I've found no. 13 unconscious in his quarters. I have him down in Xederk's infirmary. Maybe you should take a look at what's happened."_

With a huff of annoyance, Xelax made his way to where no. 13 was. Could nothing ever go his way?

_

* * *

_

Well now the Kingdom Hearts characters are fully in the story, although you may not hear from them for a while. They've been out of shape you know. Lots of training to go through.  
Until next time, O readers.

Lt. Henry08


End file.
